Maybe Even Forever
by tvnut014
Summary: The apartment door burst open. She hadn’t been able to find her keys in time so he had kicked the door open. All the while keeping her lips and her mind occupied at the same time... Rated T-suggestive content. Oneshot.


Maybe Even Forever

Takes place sometime when they are together... I don't really know. This is just what I think Brennan would be thinking when they are going to be together for the first time! Hee hee! (*gleeful laugh*)

Rating: T+ b/c of some suggestive content.

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned them, David Boreanaz wouldn't own a shirt. In other words, no I do not own them. (*spoken through clenched teeth*)

**_I know I said I wasn't going to write anything until I got back from europe(!) in two weeks, but I just _had_ to write this. It was like I was possessed at twelve o'clock in the morning. Anyway... on with the story. Which is why you clicked here in the first place... okay, shutting up now!_**

* * *

The apartment door burst open.

She hadn't been able to find her keys in time so he had kicked the door open. All the while keeping her lips and her mind occupied at the same time.

It was an accomplishment she found rather impressive.

Which made him seem even more desirable.

They stumbled into the apartment, intertwined, and totally absorbed in one another, as per usual.

She absent-mindedly kicked the door shut behind them. Well, as shut as a door with a broken lock can get.

She didn't want anyone passing by in the hallway to see them or interrupt them.

Correction. She could have cared less if someone saw them like this; she was more concerned about the possibility of someone interrupting them. A possibility, which was growing stronger with each second that passed by.

She realized that they weren't going to make it to the bedroom. She definitely did not want anyone interrupting _this_.

She quickly kicked off her heels as her fingers quickly became entangled in his hair. She loosened his tie and pulled off his suit jacket.

Her heart raced and her mind was going even faster.

She couldn't believe that this was happening here and now, with him. They had just gone out to supper and he had walked her to the door of her apartment. She had thanked him and went to kiss his cheek, like that day in the hospital.

Only before she knew what was happening… they were… he was… _she_ was…

It was if something had caught fire and she never wanted the flames to go out. She had never really understood metaphors before. Or had a use for them.

Until now.

This one made sense to her. It just felt so right.

Or was that him?

His lips broke away from hers.

No, he couldn't end this. She wasn't done yet.

Not for a long shot.

As it turned out, he wasn't done yet either.

The sound she made next was a mixture between a moan and a sigh of relief. His lips found the edge of her jaw, just below the base of her ear. He made his way down her neck to the base of her throat, undoing the zipper of her dress as he went.

She quickly fumbled for his belt buckle. It was the first time she had cursed the fact that he wore belt buckles.

Finally, it was off.

She flung it across the room, as far as it would go. She swiftly undid the button and zipper of his pants.

Their lips met once more.

He backed her into the wall of her hallway, leading toward her room. He was trying to get them at least somewhere near her bedroom.

Always being the gentleman. It was one thing she loved about him.

She smiled into his kiss. Nuh uh, if this was going to happen it would be her way.

She pulled him impossibly closer and ripped his shirt open. She heard the buttons hit the floor and roll away.

She traced his abdomen with her index finger and hitched one of her legs over his hip.

She wanted this to happen. No, she needed this to happen. She was tired of their stupid 'line'.

She needed him.

She wanted him, now.

"Bones," he growled into her ear.

She shivered.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Booth."

He paused and pulled away.

She froze.

Panic, like a hot flash, was everywhere.

She had just told the man she ever truly trusted, ever truly loved, that she loved him and he didn't feel the same way.

She watched his face and studied it for any sign of humor or regret. _Anything_ would be better than this.

He smiled and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Temperance."

Relief washed over her but was quickly replaced with a warm glow.

She knew that they were in the same place.

That he, like herself, wanted the other, not just for now, but for a very long time.

Maybe even forever.

* * *

**_Ooh, the review button is taunting you! It is saying you don't have the guts to write down what you think of this story!! You won't let a puny little review button daunt you? _**

**_Will you?_**

**_Just click it and prove it wrong!!_**


End file.
